This invention relates to a food processing device, and in particular to a dough working device.
Usually, dough is rolled using a rolling pin or other cylindrical object on any flat surface such as a kitchen counter or cutting board. While the conventional method is simple and effective, the resulting product is not necessarily of uniform thickness. Moreover, a separate implement is required when applying icing to a food product, or when decorating the product.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple dough working device, which ensures uniform dough thickness, and which facilitates other work such as decorating a food product.